She will be loved
by goldenbubbles
Summary: When Harry dumps Ginny she has a drunken, purely physical relationship with Malfoy, but when Ginny and Malfoy hatch a plan that will get Ginny back with Harry and will allow Malfoy to make a fool out of Harry things start to get complicated. Rated M for a
1. Chapter 1

Ginny had just had one of the worst days of her life. She'd got extra homework from professor McGonagall, a weeks worth of detentions from Snape for answering back in potions and she had ripped her favourite top. She climbed through the portrait hole, glad that she could finally relax, when she ran straight into Harry.

'Oh, Ginny there you are, I've been looking all over for you. Can we take a walk? I really need to talk to you about something.' He said.

Ginny sighed. 'Can't this wait Harry? I'm really tired and I need to chill out.'

'Well not really,' said Harry, 'this is really important.'

Ginny sighed again. 'Fine.'

They walked out of Gryffindor tower, through the castle and out into the grounds. As they strolled out by the lake Ginny took Harry's hand and rested her head on his shoulder but Harry immediately let it go and moved away from her.

'What's wrong' Ginny asked.

Harry stopped walking and turned to face her. He looked up at the sky and rubbed his face nervously. 'I don't really know how to say this.'

'Harry you're scaring me. What is it?' Ginny asked.

'I-I cheated,' Harry said.

'What do you mean you cheated? Like you cheated in a test'

'No, I mean I slept with someone else.' He said, studying her face for a reaction.

Ginny let out a long breath and tucked her hair behind her ears, trying to take this information in. She opened her mouth to speak but then shut it. She was stunned. Of all the boyfriends she had ever had she was sure that Harry would be most faithful.

'Say something,' Harry pleaded.

'What do you want me to say?' Ginny said coldly.

Harry shrugged. He tried to take Ginny's hand but she pulled them away.

'Don't touch me,' she said.

'I'm so sorry,' Harry said, his voice choked with emotion, 'it was a mistake and it only happened once. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done in my life and I hate myself for it.'

'Who was it?' Ginny asked.

'Does it matter?'

'Of course it matters!'

'Fine, it was Lavender.'

'That slut! I'm going to kill her!' She screamed and set off in the direction of the castle. Harry ran after her.

'Wait!' he called, 'where does this leave us?' He grabbed her arm to stop her and pulled her around to face him. 'Do you forgive me?'

Ginny wiped the tears from her cheeks and looked away from him. 'I don't know. All I know is that I don't even want to look at you right now.'

She pulled her arm from Harry's grip and raced up through the school to the Gryffindor tower, Harry hot on her heals. She shouted the password down the corridor and ignored the fat lady's questions about why she was in such a rush. She scrambled through the portrait hole and looked wildly around for Lavender and saw her sitting in a corner doing her homework with Parvati. As she approached her she was stopped from behind by Harry who had grabbed her by the waist. He was panting loudly and he whispered in her ear, 'just wait until you've calmed down, please.'

'Get off me Harry!' Ginny screamed and wrenched herself out of his grip again. Everyone stared as she marched over to Lavender.

'You bitch!' Ginny shouted, 'you boyfriend stealing little whore!'

Lavender looked politely confused and said, 'what are you talking about?'

'You slept with my boyfriend, how dare you act all innocent, he just told me!'

Lavender laughed, 'and you're taking Harry's word?'

'Why would he tell me that you slept together if you hadn't?'

'Oh I'm not denying we slept together but Harry was far from an innocent party in this. I was the one that protested and said that I couldn't sleep with a guy who was in a relationship, but he persisted. He's been trying it one for months, begging me. I have to say it was everything I could do to stop myself but last week I just gave in. I know I'm not innocent but Harry did all the chasing.'

By this time the whole of the common room was listening.

'Liar!' Ginny screamed and slapped Lavender hard across the face.

Lavender staggered backwards into the wall, nursing the side of her face. She glowered up at Ginny. 'Why don't you ask your dear boyfriend?'

Ginny turned to Harry and said, her voice shaking with rage, 'Is she telling the truth'

Harry looked pained, but eventually he nodded. Ginny slapped him across the face too and ran, sobbing to her dormitory.

She paced around the room furiously. She was more angry than upset at the moment. Two of her friends Ally and Dena came in to comfort her but Ginny just wanted to be alone so she went back through the castle and outside. It was just beginning to get dark and there was a chill in the air. She had plenty of time until curfew so she wrapped her cloak tightly around her and set off n the direction of Hogsmeade.

As it was a Wednesday evening the three broomsticks was fairly empty. She ordered a firewhiskey and lemonade and sat alone in a corner, thinking about what had happened. She loved him with all her heart and she couldn't just stop that. She wanted to forgive him but she also wanted to make him suffer. She wasn't going to give in easily. He had hurt her more than she ever thought he could.

She was jolted from her thoughts by the sound of the door opening. A group of Slytherins came in and sat on the table next to her. Blaise got up to buy everyone drinks and Pansy and Millicent, the only girls in the group, started giggling an pointing at Ginny.

'I heard Potter cheated on you with Brown,' Pansy said with a smug smile on her face.

Ginny smiled sweetly back and said, 'yeah but I wont have any trouble getting a new boyfriend. You, on the other hand, couldn't pull a blind troll.'

The Slytherins all glared at her and she heard the girls whisper, 'bitch.' But she couldn't care less. She noticed that Draco Malfoy had smiled for an instant at her remark before glowering at her with the others.

Ginny went to the bar and ordered another drink. She was drowning her sorrows tonight. As she sat at her table all alone it was all she could do to stop herself form crying but there was no way she'd let the Slytherins see her vulnerable. She was still in two minds about what to do about Harry. Should she forgive him or not?

After several more drinks her head became fuzzy and all thoughts of Harry were swept out of her head. At midnight Madam Rosmerta stopped serving. The Slytherins left just before Ginny and all glared at her on the way out. She struggled to stand up and drunkenly wove her way through the tables and out of the door. The cold air sobered her slightly and she could see the Slytherins walking up the hill ahead of her. As she started to stagger forwards she heard Malfoy's voice carried on the wind.

'I've got to post a letter,' he said, 'you lot go on, I'll meet you back in the common room.'

He turned and walked back down the hill to where Ginny was.

'Weasley,' he said softly, nodding at her as he approached.

Ginny didn't say anything, she just kept walking.

'Here let me help you, you're swerving all over the place,' Malfoy said, taking Ginny's arm to steady her.

'Get fucked,' said Ginny angrily, snatching back her arm.

'I was hoping I would,' said Malfoy, smirking.

Ginny stopped and swayed on the spot. Her gaze drifted down to his lips which were bright red with cold. She had a sudden urge to kiss them but the stopped herself, remembering who he was. Then the alcohol took over and she lunged forward, kissing him passionately on the mouth. Without breaking the kiss he led her silently into the trees off the path for privacy. He pushed her roughly against a large tree and pressed his warm body against hers and she moaned softly into his mouth, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. Then Malfoy broke the kiss. He took her hands in his and lifted them up above her head so that they were stretched out. Then he ran his hands down her arms, leaving hers aloft, giving room for him to caress her pert breasts through her robes while his mouth dived to her neck, biting and sucking at the pale skin. Ginny groaned with abandon. Her mind was swirling and all she could think was that she needed pleasure, she had forgotten who was giving it to her and nor did she care. She pulled her arms down to Malfoy's trousers and quickly undid the button and zip, letting then fall to the ground in a heap at his ankles. He yanked his boxers down too and grabbed Ginny's thighs. He expertly lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her heaving breasts pushing into his chest. He supported her by holding her bum and pushing her hard into the tree with his pelvis. He ran his hands up her short skirt, caressing her inner thigh, whilst hitching her skirt up around her waist. Then he ripped off her flimsy underwear, dropping it to the ground. He grabbed his rock hard cock and roughly inserted it inside her. Ginny gasped as Malfoy started to pump into her at a speed that Harry could never have accomplished. They were both sweating and panting even though the night was cold and their breath was foggy in the moonlight. They were both too out of breath to kiss. Ginny watched Malfoy's face and she ran her hands through his sweaty hair.

'Harder!' Ginny cried and Malfoy obliged, thrusting furiously.

Ginny tightened her legs around Malfoy's waist so that he penetrated deeper inside her and before long she was biting her lip as an intense orgasm swept over her body. Her body jerked and her hips cramped as she waited for Malfoy to come and not long after he did, throwing his head back and screwing his eyes shut as he groaned.

Once they were dressed Malfoy started back up the path leading towards Hogwarts.

'See you around Weasley,' he said, leaving her half naked and exhausted against the tree.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Ginny woke with a pounding headache and a foul taste in her mouth. She thought back to the previous night and had a flashback and groaned loudly into her pillow. No doubt the fact that she had sex with Draco Malfoy would be all over the school by now.

Hearing that she was awake, Dena pulled back the hangings around Ginny's bed and sat down.

'What happened to you last night?' she asked, 'you didn't come home and we were really worried.'

'Oh I just went for a drink,' said Ginny, 'I needed to be alone.'

Dena nodded sympathetically, then said, 'well you'd better get up, breakfast is nearly over.'

Ginny climbed out of bed, got dressed and made her way into the great hall for breakfast. As she was eating her toast she looked across to the slytherin table where Malfoy and his friends were sitting. None of them looked over and Ginny was surprised. She was so sure Malfoy would have bragged about his conquest.

As the bell went the Slytherins left for their classes and Ginny left soon after. As she passed through the entrance hall on the way to charms she noticed Malfoy sitting alone on one of the benches lining the far wall. When he saw her he got up and walked over to where she stood.

'Come out again tonight,' he said and then left.

Ginny watched him in disbelief. How dare he think he can order me around? She stormed off angrily and was put in an even fouler mood when Flitwick docked ten points from Gryffindor for her lateness.

By the end of the day she was in just as bad a mood as the previous day. She sat in the common room with her friends to do a divination essay but couldn't concentrate due to Harry staring at her from across the room.

Jut then, Lavender came through the portrait hole and walked straight up to Harry. She sat on the sofa next to him and kissed his cheek. Harry gave her an uncomfortable smile and then put his arm around her, looking defiantly over at Ginny who scowled and turned away.

So he was going out with Lavender now. Ginny turned away as Lavender whispered something in his ear and giggled. Harry laughed back and began to kiss her as passionately as he could in a room full of people. Was he seriously going out with Lavender or was he just trying to make her jealous? Ginny thought. She got up and grabbed her cloak, said a hurried goodbye to her friends and rushed down to Hogsmeade. As she entered the three broomsticks she saw that the Slytherins were already there and she settled herself on the next table with her drink. She knew she would have to get drunk to do this again but somehow, having sex with Harry's enemy made her feel a little better even though Harry didn't know she was doing it. She tried to catch Malfoy's eye but he was religiously ignoring her.

At closing time Malfoy excused himself and went to the toilet. His friends left without him so Ginny waited. As Malfoy re-emerged he gave Ginny a look and flicked his head in a gesture for her to follow him. She grabbed he cloak and walked tipsily after him, tripping on the step at the door. Malfoy caught her and steadied her. As they walked back towards Hogwarts he didn't move his arm from her waist and Ginny felt comforted.

'Where do you want to go?' Malfoy asked, breaking the silence.

Ginny shrugged, 'we could find a disused classroom?'

He nodded and pulled her by the hand down towards the dungeons and into a corridor Ginny had never been in.

'No one ever comes down here,' Malfoy said as the entered a room.

Ginny heard the lock click as he whispered 'Alohamora' and then he turned to face her. He pulled her face towards his and kissed her furiously. Their tongues meshed together in their mouths. Ginny ran her hands up through his silky blonde hair and across his face as their breathing quickened. Malfoy pushed Ginny backwards until her legs hit a desk. Her knees gave way and Malfoy bent her backwards so that she lay on her back and he climbed on top of her. Ginny spread her legs so Malfoy could lie between them and she felt his erection straining against his trousers on her stomach. She pulled off his shirt as he kissed her neck, running down her collarbone to make her shiver. Then he tore open her shirt, ripping off the buttons to display her small breasts in a pink bra. Moving the fabric aside, he sucked at her nipple while rubbing her breasts with his hands. Ginny threw her head back on the desk with her eyes closed as she pressed her hips upwards to tease his erection. Malfoy's manhood hurt with the strain against his trousers so he knelt up and pulled them off, along with his boxers and his cock sprung upwards, finally unleashed. Ginny watched, mesmerised as he slowly stroked his member for her. She sat up, his knees straddling her and took his cock in her mouth. She licked her way to the base and then back up, swirling her tongue around the tip. She created a suction with her whole mouth and slowly ground down his shaft as far as she could go, rubbing the base with her hand. Malfoy shuddered and tangled his hands in her red hair. He pulled her head further down until his balls were in her mouth too. Ginny felt her eyes water as she struggled to breath. Finally, he let her head go and told her to stop before he came. He got off the table and stood at the edge, pulling Ginny's hips up to meet his. She quickly pulled off her skirt and pants and spread her legs wide. Malfoy grabbed her thighs and pulled her even closer, while inserting himself into her. Then he thrust quickly into her, pulling on her hips and slamming their lower bodies together. Ginny moaned loudly as he used one hand to rub at her clitoris, using her own juices and lubricant. As she came she screamed out his name and Malfoy had to use a silencing charm on her so that no one heard.

When they were both spent Malfoy said, 'meet me in the entrance hall at eight tomorrow,' before leaving.

------------------------------------------------

Ginny met Malfoy in the entrance hall as he had asked her to. When he saw her walking down the marble staircase he went out of the door and she followed. He was waiting for her outside and pulled her into the shadows.

'I don't want us to be seen together,' he said, 'people will talk.'

Ginny nodded and let Malfoy lead her past the greenhouses and round to a secluded area on the lakes edge.

'So what are we doing tonight?' Ginny asked.

'I brought drinks,' Malfoy said, patting his bag, 'and later we can go to the old pool hall in Hogsmeade. Crabbe's dad used to own it and Crabbe lent me his key. The idiot new owners never changed the locks.'

He pulled two bottles of mulled mead from his bag and handed one to Ginny.

'Is this a date?' Ginny asked worriedly. She didn't want Malfoy to get the wrong idea, she was only using him to get over Harry.

Malfoy chuckled. 'I don't do dates Weasley. I do sex. I guess you could call this pre-sex bonding.'

Ginny nodded slowly. 'So this, us, is just sex to you right?'

'Right. And if anyone finds out I've been shagging a Weasley my reputation will be ruined so this stays strictly between us ok?'

Ginny nodded. 'If you're so ashamed of me though, why are you shagging me?'

Malfoy shrugged. 'To be honest I've been a bit sexually deprived lately and you were vulnerable and easy. Plus you seem to like it.'

Ginny laughed, 'oh that's charming,' she said.

'I was just being honest. If you're honest you'll admit you're only using me to get over Potter.'

Ginny smiled. 'You've seen right through me.'

'I've just thought, you know this little thing we've got going on? It could be beneficial to us both.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean you want to make Potter jealous and win him back and I want to get revenge for all the shit he's given me over the years. I've got a plan that could give us both what we want.'

'Go on.'

'If you tell one of your little friends to take Potter down to Andy's pool hall tonight, he could catch us doing the nasty.'

'I'm not sure that's such a good idea.'

'Oh come one. We pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend for a week. He gets jealous, I get smug and then bam, he's crawling at your feet begging you to go to the Christmas dance with him.'

'But what if he just hits you?'

'Potter punches like a girl. Besides he probably wont even care at first, he's too wrapped up in Lavender to get jealous, no offence. We have to wear him down.'

Ginny sighed. 'I can see this going badly wrong but it's the only plan I've got so it'll have to do.'

She ran off to the castle to find Dena and asked her to bring Harry to he pool hall. If Dena was confused she didn't let on, she just agreed. Then Ginny ran back into the grounds to catch up with Malfoy. They walked quickly into Hogsmeade and slipped silently into the deserted pool hall.

As Malfoy switched the lights on the room filled with an eerie red glow from the coloured lamps.

'How long do you think they'll be?' Malfoy asked.

Ginny shrugged, suddenly feeling nervous now that the plan was going ahead. Besides, this was the first time she would sleep with Malfoy sober and although she had warmed to him slightly she still didn't like him. She'd just have to lose her eyes and think of Harry.

Malfoy brought her out of her reverie by dragging her over to a pool table. Ginny awkwardly climbed onto it.

'Feels kind of weird doing this sober huh?' Malfoy said.

Ginny laughed and nodded feeling glad but also strangely hurt that he felt the same way.

Draco climbed next to her and was leaning in to kiss her when Ginny stopped him.

'Can we not kiss?' She asked. It seemed too intimate and act to do with Malfoy.

Malfoy shrugged and started to unbutton her shirt while Ginny did the same. Although they felt no passion, the act of removing each others clothes was still arousing and soon Malfoy's erection was straining against his trousers while Ginny felt a hot, tingling sensation between her legs. Ginny expertly unbuckled Malfoy's belt and pulled off his trousers, discarding them with their shirts. Their breathing quickened as Ginny reached inside his boxers and began to quickly rub Malfoy's foreskin back and forth. She carried on as Malfoy pulled of her skirt and wet knickers. He expertly flicked his middle finger across her clitoris making her shut her eyes and groan. He slipped two fingers inside her and stroked her walls, bringing them out again to caress her clitoris.

Suddenly they heard voices outside so Ginny quickly straddled Malfoy. She propped herself up on her hands and began to rock backwards and forwards on Malfoy's cock as he caressed her round bum.

As they were both groaning and gasping for air they heard footsteps outside the building and then the front door opened. Ginny sprung off Malfoy in mock surprise and the both covered themselves up. Standing in the doorway was a very shocked looking Dena and Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry, his expression unreadable, turned on his heel and walked quickly back through the village. Dena's mouth was still hanging open and she watched, stunned, Ginny and Malfoy hurriedly pull on their clothes.

'See you later,' Malfoy mumbled when he was dressed and swept past Dena into the night.

Dena lent on the doorframe and folded her arms looking sternly at Ginny.

'I don't want to talk about it,' Ginny said, grabbing her things and walking past her friend. Dena hurried after her and they walked up through the village in the direction of Hogwarts.

'What do you mean you don't want to talk about it?' she said, 'what the hell do you think you were doing? If you weren't aware you just told me to bring your ex-boyfriend to watch you and Draco Malfoy have sex! What's got into you'

'Yeah funnily enough I was aware. I was there remember.'

'Don't be smart with me Ginny. How could you do this to Harry?'

'Harry? You're feeling sorry for Harry? He was the one that cheated on me!'

'So I assume this is just a petty revenge thing then because I can't imagine that you could actually fancy someone was vile as Draco Malfoy.'

'Draco isn't as vile as you think.'

Dena rolled her eyes. 'So you do fancy him then?'

'Yes. We're going out together.'

Ginny had decided that in order for people to believe she and Malfoy were an item she would have to fool everyone. Even her best friend.

'Well you can go out with him, I can't stop you, but I wont be civil to him or hang out with him, he's hurt Gryffindor house too many times, not to mention you! Just be careful Gin.'

They reached the castle and Ginny went straight up to her dormitory to go to bed. She was changing into her pyjamas and just as she had unhooked her bra when Harry knocked on the door and entered the room.

'Oh sorry,' he said, hurriedly averting his eyes as Ginny stood half naked in front of him, 'i'll come back later.'

'Don't worry about it,' said Ginny, 'it's nothing you haven't seen before.'

Harry nodded and sat down on a chair next to Ginny's bed. After a minute of silence he spoke.

'What's going on with you and Malfoy?' he asked.

'We're, ah, going out I suppose.'

Harry nodded slowly with his eyebrows raised. 'Are you just doing this to get back at me? Because if you are then you can stop it right now. I'll admit it hurt me to see you with him tonight but I can't help the way I feel about Lavender.'

'Don't flatter yourself, I'm going out with him because I like him. He's a good guy and we have a great time together. Plus he satisfies me in a way no one else has ever come close to.' At this last remark she looked poignantly at Harry.

He scowled. 'Well I hope you're happy together,' he said and stormed off.

-----------------

The next morning at breakfast Ginny and Draco sat together at the Slytherin table. They got lots of curious looks from other students who had heard a rumour that they were a couple but needed proof before they beliebed it.

'We've got just over a week until the Christmas ball so we've got our work cut out,' said Draco, 'by the end of today no one should be in doubt that we're together and people will start to talk about us.'

'So what are we going to do to make Harry jealous?' Ginny asked.

'Just spend all our time together. I'll sit with you at meals and walk you to your lessons. In fact I think it would be a good idea for me to come to your quiddich practices too. Meanwhile you need to ignore him as best you can, talk about me when he's in earshot and just act like we're a couple.'

He took her hand over the table so that everyone could see and stroked her thumb with his.

'Are you ready for this?' he asked.

Ginny nodded and giggled.

'I can't believe we're doing this,' she said.

They got up to go to their lessons and walked hand in hand to the charms corridor where Draco had a lesson with Harry. Most of the class were already assembled outside and watched as Ginny and Draco approached. They came to a stop right near Harry who was determinedly looking at the wall. Draco put his arms around Ginny's waist and she put hers around his neck and stroked his hair.

'You'd better get to transfiguration love bunny,' Draco said before kissing her so deeply that she had to bend backwards with the force.

When they broke apart Ginny stared into Draco's eyes, 'last night was amazing,' she said and smiled before kissing him again.

When they finally broke apart again she walked back down the corridor to her lesson.

'I miss you already babe!' Draco called.

------------------

After lunch Ginny had a free lesson so Draco walked her back to Gryffindor tower. He handed her a rose and kissed her, holding her up against the portrait of the fat lady so no one could get past.

'Get a room!' someone called and they finally parted.

'See you at dinner,' Ginny said, stroking Draco's face.

When she entered the common room she sat with Ron and Hermione. Ron turned his chair so that his back was to Ginny.

'What's up with him?' Ginny asked Hermione.

'He's just annoyed about you and Malfoy I think,' Hermione said.

'Oh Ron you're so pathetic,' said Ginny.

Ron spun his chair back round to face her. 'How can you go out with him Ginny? He's evil! You parade around as if you don't care what anyone thinks of you,' he said.

'I don't care what people think of me. I really like Draco and I'm not afraid to show it. It's you that cares too much about what people think. You're too worried about what effect this has on your reputation that you forget to be happy that your little sister has got a boyfriend she really likes!'

'You're more deluded than I thought. If you think for one minute I'm going to be happy you're going out with that scum then you don't know me at all,' Ron said and stormed off to his dormitory.

'Don't worry about him,' Hermione said, 'I think you're really brave going out with Malfoy. I mean, I don't like him but you obviously do and I know how hard it is to follow your heart when everyones trying to stop you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Well in fourth year I went out with victor remember? A lot of people didn't like that, especially Ron.'

'Oh yeah, that's true. Well at least someone is on my side. Thanks Hermione.'

-----------------------

That evening before dinner, Ginny and Draco went to professor McGonagall's office on a mission. They wanted permission for Draco to spend the evening in Gryffindor tower so that they could rub their relationship in Harry's face further but permission could only be granted by the head of house.

'Professor, we were wondering if you could give permission for Draco to enter Gryffindor tower this evening?' Ginny asked.

'Why?' asked McGonagall, not looking up from her marking.

'Well I'm selling a few items to raise money and Draco is interested, only they're too heavy to keep moving around, it would be easier if he could just come and see them.'

Professor McGonagall considered for a moment and then nodded.

'All right, but no funny business,' she said, looking pointedly at Draco.

They had a hurried dinner and then ran arm-in-arm to Gryffindor tower. As soon as they entered, the whole room hushed and turned to face them. It was rare for a member of another house to come in but it was unheard of for a Slyherin to want to be there.

Draco looked around, impressed at how warm and cosy the common room was compared with his own.

Ginny dragged him over to a sofa close to the one Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting on and straddled his lap.

'What's he doing here?' Harry asked.

'He's got every right to be here Harry,' Ginny said, 'we've got permission from McGonagall, besides he's my boyfriend, he doesn't need a reason.'

Harry scowled and beckoned Lavender over while Ginny started to kiss Draco passionately. Draco snaked his hands up her shirt and scratched lightly at her cold stomach.

'Would you mind not doing that here, you're grossing everyone out,' a seventh year girl shouted from across the room.

'Fine,' said Ginny smiling. She pulled Draco out and leg him to the dormitory.

Meanwhile Harry was badmouthing her to his friends.

'She's such a little slut, I can't believe I ever went out with her. I dump her and five minutes later she's fucking my enemy the filthy little tramp.'

'Oh Harry, will you just give it a rest, all you ever talk about is Ginny! How do you think that makes me feel?' snapped Lavender.

'I'm sorry, it's just that she makes me so mad!'

'Yeah but can't you see she's just trying to get you jealous? She's pathetic, you need to move on.'

Up in Ginny's dormitory she and Draco were discussing their plans.

'If I want him to ask me to the ball it'll need to be soon,' said Ginny, 'we're going to have to do something drastic tomorrow.'

'Yeah don't worry I've got something good planned,' said Draco quietly.

'Are you alright? You seem a bit down.'

'I'm fine. Actually I'd better go.'

Ginny nodded. 'Hey, we should try out those nicknames we thought of!' she said.

Draco nodded and they went downstairs to say goodbye at the portrait hole. They kissed for a long time and then stared into each others eyes lovingly.

'Goodnight foxy,' said Draco.

'Goodnight Blondie,' said Ginny, laughing and he left.


	4. Chapter 4

At breakfast the following morning Draco came to sit with Ginny at the Gryffindor table.

'I've written a poem for you foxy,' he said.

'Ohh let's hear it,' squealed Ginny in delight.

Draco cleared his voice and then recited loudly.

'_There once was a witch from Hogwarts_

_who looked fantastic in short short's_

_she was a great fuck_

_my dick she would suck_

_and she always had x-rated thoughts.'_

Ginny and her friends all roared with laughter but Harry and Ron scowled.

'Just fuck off Malfoy, no one wants to hear it,' said Harry angrily.

'Ah, is little Potter all jealous because his ex is shagging me now. Well I'll rub it in further, she told me I was better,' and with that he left the table and a stony faced Harry.

-----------------

The next two days passed uneventfully. Ginny and Draco spent practically every waking minute of the day together and acted as couply as possible.

In truth they were becoming friends but Ginny was glad they didn't have to have sex anymore.

School finished the day before the Christmas ball but nearly everyone was staying for the holidays. Most people, including Draco, took the opportunity to visit Hogsmeade but Ginny decided to stay in. She was feeling depressed that Harry had still not show any sign of dumping Lavender and taking her back. Time was running out and she knew that he would need to ask her before the ball because she felt she didn't have a chance of winning him back during the ball in the second hand dress robes she had to wear. She had voiced this concern to Draco earlier in the day and he told her that she would look beautiful whatever she wore but she knew he was only trying to make her feel better.

At four o'clock most of the student returned to the school as the weather had gotten so bad. The usual snowy weather that Hogwarts got at Christmastime had been replaced this year with freezing rain and sleet. Wind whistled through the corridors and the only warm part of the castle seemed to be the Gryffindor common room with its blazing fire.

Ginny had arranged to meet Draco in a unused classroom before the Christmas eve feast to talk about their final tactics before the ball. Draco was already waiting when Ginny arrived and he had obviously only just got in from Hogsmeade as he looked wet and frozen stiff. He was holding a large carboard box that had a bow on the top.

'What's that?' Ginny asked, assuming it was a last minute Christmas present for one of his family that he intended to send off that evening.

'It's for you, it's a Christmas present.'

'Oh Draco, thank you! I'm sorry I didn't get anything for you, I didn't know you would get me anything.'

'Don't worry about it, I didn't expect anything. Actually, I wasn't going to get you anything but I saw it today and thought you might like it. You're not allowed to open it until tomorrow though.'

Ginny smiled at him.

'So what are we going to do about Harry? He still hasn't asked me to the ball.'

'Well I was thinking about that. If he doesn't ask you, would you maybe like to come with m-' he was cut off by the door banding open with force.

'There you are, I've been looking all over!' said a soaking wet Harry.

'Harry! What is it?' Ginny asked.

'Can I talk to you in private?' he asked, glaring menacingly at Draco.

'Sure,' said Ginny, hopping off the table she was sitting on and following him. As she headed out of the door she turned back and beamed at Draco, holding up crossed fingers. Draco smiled weakly back and crossed his fingers for her.

Harry took Ginny into the next classroom and closed the door.

'I'm just going to come out with it. I dumped Lavender and I want you back. Ditch Malfoy and come to the ball with me tomorrow,' he said.

'Oh Harry, of course I will,' said Ginny excitedly.

'You will? What about Malfoy?

'Oh that's nothing, you're the only one I want!'

Harry grinned and pulled her into a kiss.

'I'd better go and tell Draco,' Ginny said and rushed back to the room nextdoor. When she got there, however, Draco was gone and the only thing left was the box containing her Christmas present. She took it, assuming Draco must have had to rush off somewhere and went back to Gryffindor tower holding hands with Harry.

-----------------------

Later that evening the whole school assembled in the great hall for the Christmas eve feast. Everyone seemed to know by now that Harry and Ginny were back together and that her going out with Draco had just been a ploy to get Harry jealous.

'Will you come and sit with me?' Ginny asked Harry.

Harry scoffed, 'no way. I want to sit with you but I don't want to be around your friends all night. You can sit with me and my friends.'

Ginny bit back her anger and sat with Harry, Ron and Hermione for the feast. She didn't want to argue with him when she'd only just got him back.

Ginny looked across at the Slytherin table to see a miserable looking Draco sitting between Blaise and Goyle. She tried to catch his eye but he didn't look up form his food once.

'Ginny are you listening to me?' Ron butted into her thoughts.

'Sorry, what?' she asked.

Ron sighed, 'I said I'm much happier you're going back out with Harry rather than that creep Malfoy.'

'Well I'm glad Harry came to his senses and dumped Lavender.'

Harry shuffled in his seat nervously.

'He didn't dump me, I dumped him,' said Lavender loudly from down the table.

Ginny looked at Harry. 'Is that true? Did you only ask me back so you wouldn't be dateless for the ball?'

'No of course not sweetie,' said Harry hurriedly, 'I was thinking of dumping Lavender anyway. I wanted you back. Does it really matter who did the dumping? The important thing is we're back together.'

Ginny smiled weakly still feeling hurt.

-----------------------

Over on the Slytherin table Draco sat wordlessly eating his meal. He had only come because Blaise had forced him, he would much rather have stayed in his dormitory all night. He was seriously regretting staying at Hogwarts for the holidays and wished he were back at home. He cursed himself for falling for Ginny and was only thankful that Harry had walked in on them just in time to stop Draco saying something stupid.

Surely Ginny knew that he was just about to ask her to the ball? Now he had no date and he had lost to Potter. He defiantly wasn't going to go to the ball, he'd just stay in his dormitory and count down the days until term started again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Well this is the final chapter. This was quite a short story because I hate writing really long ones as I get bored of them, but maybe if enough people are interested I might write a sequel. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, it so nice to log on in the morning and find about 10 reviews to read! I'm glad most people have liked this story. So without further ado, I give you the final chapter……. Oh and I'd love a final review too :-)

The next day was Christmas day and Ginny woke early, excited about the ball. She scrambled to the end of her bed and began ripping open presents. The usual jumper and a silver bracelet from her parents, a box of assorted skiving snackboxes from Fred and George, a new pink quill from Ron and sweets from all of her friends. Next she opened Harry's present and was disappointed to find only chocolate frogs. She had saved up and bought him a new gold plated cauldron with their initials carved into the bottom as his old one was wearing thin. Sighing, she threw the box aside and turned to her last present, the box from Draco.

She ripped off the packaging and looked inside. On top of a thin layer of tissue paper was a note. In a delicate cursive was the message, 'knock his socks off, Foxy x.' She smiled and pulled off the tissue paper and gasped. She pulled out the most beautiful dress robes she had ever seen. They were a chocolate brown, the exact shade of her eyes, with gold hemming and a gold band under the bust. She quickly pulled off her nightgown and put them on. They were sleeveless and had a plunging neckline that stopped in the just right place. The bottom came to just below her knee and the fabric clung against her curves in all the right places.

'Oh Draco,' she whispered to herself, admiring herself in the mirror.

'You look beautiful!' the enchanted mirror said to her, 'this Draco is obviously a keeper.'

The rest of the day passed in a blur to snowball fights, carols and general Christmas festives. At six o'clock Ginny started getting ready for the ball with her friends and they were only just ready by eight o'clock. She was wearing the robes Draco had given her, teamed with a pair of Dena's strappy gold heels. She wore gold accessories and had curled her fiery red hair.

As she walked down the stairs to the common room many people stared at her in awe. They knew she was beautiful but she looked so radiant tonight. She beamed at Harry who was waiting for her near the portrait hole.

'Where did you get those robes?' he asked, 'did you steal them? You'd never be able to afford something like that.'

'They were a gift actually,' said Ginny, annoyed.

Harry looked sceptical, 'you don't know anyone that rich. Are you lying?'

'Of course I'm not lying! Do you really think I'm a thief?'

Harry shrugged and then said, 'well we'd better get going, we don't want to be late,' and he strode off ahead.

Ginny was upset that he hadn't complimented her or even been nice to her at all. She was considering weather or not to turn back and not go at all but then decided against it. No matter how badly behaved Harry was being, she wasn't going to miss the ball. Besides, she wanted to speak to Draco.

The great hall had been transformed over night into a Christmassy wonderland. The usual huge Christmas trees surrounded the perimeter and snow appeared to be falling from the enchanted ceiling, even though it was raining outside. The usual house tables had been removed and replaced with smaller, circular tables. Harry and Ginny sat at one with Hermione and Ron, Seamus and Pavarti, and Fred and Angelina Johnsson.

They ate their meal and made small talk. After a while Ginny noticed Harry straining around all looking at all the other students.

'What are you looking for?' Ginny asked.

'Nothing,' he said quickly, returning his attention to the table.

Ginny looked discretely over in the direction he had just been looking and saw Lavender sitting at a table with a handsome Ravenclaw seventh year she didn't know the name of. Ginny stomach jolted. Why had he been looking at her?

After the meal the tables cleared to make room for dancing. Harry excused himself, saying he needed the bathroom despite Ginny's pleas for him to stay for the first dance. As students began to assemble onto the dance floor Ginny looked around to find Draco but he was nowhere to be seen. Now she thought about it, she hadn't seen him at the meal either. She approached Blaise who was sitting alone drinking butterbeer on a corner table.

'Is Draco here?' she asked.

'Nope, he wouldn't come. I tried to persuade him, told him it would do him good to get out but he said he couldn't face it.'

'What do you mean? What's wrong with him?'

'You don't know?'

'No.'

Blaise looked at her incredulously. 'Well I suggest you ask him that, I don't think I should say.'

Ginny left and decided to get a drink while she waited for Harry. She sat alone at a table sipping her butterbeer for what seemed like an hour. After her second drink she decided to go and find him. As she turned the corner to head down the corridor that lead to the nearest bathrooms she walked straight into a couple who were pushed against the wall, kissing passionately.

'Oh sorry! I-' but she stopped short when she saw Harry's annoyed glare and Lavender's stubble-rashed face staring back at her.

She let out a small sob and turned on her heel.

'Ginny wait!' Harry called as she rushed off but Ginny didn't stop until she was outside in the pouring rain. She knew her new robes would be ruined and her hair messed up but she didn't care. She ran through the grounds until she couldn't run any further and collapsed into the mud, her tears mixed with the raindrops streaming down her face.

She sat and cried for what seemed like ages. When she managed to stop, her anger started to creep in. Way hadn't she just dumped him when he started treating her like shit? She was so grateful he took her back that she forgot to have some self-respect. She deserved to be with someone to treated her like a princess, who loved her and no one else, who she could trust and rely on.

Draco.

The name came into her head with such speed it shocked her. She had never even considered Draco as real boyfriend material but it just made sense. All of a sudden memories rushed back to her. He had gone quiet when she talked about Harry, he bought her an expensive Christmas present, he left the room when Harry took her back and he hadn't spoken to her since, he was miserable at the Christmas eve feast, he didn't show up to the ball because he didn't want to see her and Harry together.

He liked her too.

Just then she felt someone's presence behind her. Panicked, she turned around and saw Draco standing in his dress robes, soaked though, his blonde hair matted to his head.

'You look beautiful,' he said, 'I knew you would.'

Ginny snorted. 'Don't lie, I look awful.'

'Not to me,' he replied seriously.

'What are you doing here? Blaise said you weren't coming.'

'Well I wasn't going to but then I decided I couldn't give up.'

'Give up on what?'

'You.'

Ginny stayed silent, letting pleasure wash over her like warmth.

'Draco continued. 'You mean everything to me Ginny. I know this started off as two enemies plotting to get the thing they wanted but I've changed, you've changed me. Every time you mention Harry it tears me apart. When I see you together I want to hex him into a million pieces. He doesn't deserve you Ginny! He doesn't treat you the way you deserve. I love everything about you. I love the way you call me blondie, I love the way you blush when I compliment you, even though you thought they were fake compliments, I love the way you kiss my neck that sends shivers up my spine, I love the way you are passionate about the people you care about, I love the way you look tonight in that dress I bought you, but most of all I love the way you make me feel when I'm with you, like nothing else matters, not blood type, not houses, not families, nothing. I know I shouldn't be saying this because you're with Potter and I know it's not going to change anything but I had to let you know.'

He turned to leave, his once-shiny shoes squelching in the mud.

'Wait!' said Ginny.

She got up, wrapped her arms around his neck, tilted her head upwards and kissed him on the mouth.

'What was that for?' Draco asked as the parted.

'Because I love you too,' said Ginny, blushing.

'You do? But what about Potter?'

'Potter's a wanker. He cheated on me again tonight and made me realise that he doesn't deserve me. You do though. I'm only sad that it took me this long to realise it.'

Draco grinned. 'Come on, lets get out of here. Everyone's at the ball so we can go to my dormitory if you want?'

Ginny nodded, enclosing her small fingers around his manly hand.

They went down into the dungeons, through the Slytherin common room and up to Draco's dormitory. Ginny was surprised to find it quite nice. As soon as they were over the threshold Draco started to kiss Ginny with long, languid kisses. This was a new experience for both of them as their sexual encounters had always been lustful and rushed. Draco's hands slid up from Ginny's waist and into her hair, pushing the wet strays back from her face. Their soaking bodies rubbed together with friction and Ginny shivered with the cold.

'I think we need a shower to warm up,' said Draco. He pulled Ginny's sodden robes up slowly over her head. She lifted her arms so that they came off easily, leaving her standing in her underwear.

Ginny pulled off Draco's robes and they kissed their way to the bathroom. As Draco turned on the shower Ginny removed her underwear so that she was completely naked when Draco turned back around.

Draco groaned blissfully as he drank in her feminine form, loving every bit of her. She helped him remove his underwear and they stepped into the blistering hot shower together. They continued to kiss under the torrent of water pouring over them from a serpent's head. They massaged shower gel into each others skin, watching the bubbles slide southward over their slick, naked bodies. Draco's hand slid over Ginny erect nipples, teasing the hard nubs as Ginny kissed Draco's neck, the way he said he loved. Her mouth travelled down to his neck where she sucked at his left peck, leaving a pink love bite.

Soon they switched off the shower and slowly made their way back into the bedroom without drying off. Still soaking wet, they landed in Draco's four-poster and dived under the covers. Draco slid his tongue from Ginny's mouth and moved downwards. She shivered as it ran across her right nipple, down her stomach and over her belly button. He held onto her hips as his head travelled over her light brown pubic hair and then down to her crotch. He licked at her clitoris, which was already swollen with arousal.

He teased her for a moment, barely touching her, and then brought his head back up to hers with a loved-up grin on his face. Ginny ran her hands through his soaking blonde mane and then wrapped her arms around his back. She squeezed him tightly as she rolled him over so that she was now in top of him. His erection was pressing urgently into her lower stomach so she slid down his legs slightly and rubbed her breasts over the tip, coating them in pre-cum. Draco watched her in awe as she writhed on top of him, her eyes closed as her hard nipples teased his member.

When he couldn't bare it any longer he pushed her back to her knees and scrambled to her end of the bed on all fours. He pulled her legs from underneath her so she was sitting against one of the posts. He gently spread her legs wide, lay on his stomach and began to suck and lap at her clitoris again. Then he inserted his middle finger into her moist folds, sliding it in and out, running it along her inner walls. Soon she was wet enough to add another. His index finger curled forward as his middle finger stretched to the back while he continuously licked her sweet spot.

Ginny's breathing increased to panting as she watched her lover pleasure her like no man had ever done before. Just before she came Draco pulled out. As she looked at him with anger for stopping too soon he just smiled. Then he pulled her up onto his lap and wrapped her legs around his waist. As she sat down on his lap he inserted his throbbing, eager manhood into her. Catching on to the idea, Ginny ground her pelvis down into his crotch, then bobbed back up again. This time as she lowered herself she was met with a thrust from Draco's hips, ramming his member as far as it would go inside her.

Draco supported her with one hand and let the other hand find her clitoris again. This sent her over the brink and she could no longer hold on, surrendering into and intense orgasm that swept over her entire body, leaving her shuddering and spasming on Draco's lap.

After a couple of seconds that he left her to rest, he pulled her up and lay her back on the bed, her head on the pillow. Then he spread her legs and inserted himself again, letting her lay back as he did all the work. After a couple of minutes Ginny regained some strength and began to thrust her hips back up to meet his. The increased friction allowed Draco to come in heaves inside her.

Both spent, they lay back on the bed together. Draco stroked Ginny's bare stomach and watched her as she regained her breath.

'I can't believe we're actually together,' Ginny said at last.

'I know,' Draco agreed, 'we're probably the most unlikely couple at Hogwarts.'

'I kind of like it,' Ginny said, smiling. 'Oh by the way, I forgot to ask. Did you get everything you wanted for Christmas?'

'You're all I wanted, so yes.'


End file.
